Twilight Really Reimagined
by GrumpayDog
Summary: Three years before Bella moved to Forks she met a mysterious red eyed stranger. Never quite able to forget about her blonde angel she tries to get to her through the only connection she knows of: The Cullens. But when new problems arise will Bella be able to truly have a happy ending with her beloved Jane?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys! I don't know if anyone is still reading Twilight-fanfic but I definitely got into it lately again and even though I've been a die-hard Team Edward member until about a week ago I really like the Jane/Bella-pairing. For any of you still out there reading I hope you enjoy. English's not my native language so feel free to correct me and I'll try to correct my mistakes as soon as possible._

 **~Bella's POV~**

The moment our eyes first met I knew. I knew that my life would never be the same as before.

It didn't make sense really. I couldn't even see their face properly while this person was standing in a dark alley.

It was a girl, pretty short as well. But I couldn't tell much else from that one short look.

I couldn't nearly see anything else except for her red eyes that seemed to stare right into my soul. Uncovering every secret I've ever harboured.

Then the moment was gone and so was she.

And she remained hidden from me for the next three years.

The memory still haunts me after all these years. I can't and don't even want to forget this one moment of … peace. For that one moment my heart seemed to stop, the whole world ceased to exist and only that mysterious girl and me remained.

I sigh and get out of my car. There's no sense in still living in the past.

"Bella, how are you today?" Alice's hugs still catch me off guard at times. I've never been the touchy-feely kind of person but I don't think you can teach Alice anything about personal bounds after all these years of her not caring about them.

"Fine, as always, Alice. What about you? How's Jasper?" She smiles at that, always happy to talk about her boyfriend/soul-mate.

While we're making our way to the school gates Edward and the rest of his family catches up with us.

It hasn't been very long since I found out about their secret. I have to admit that I've been shocked once Alice told me about this vision she had about us being as close as sisters once I'll finally discover their vampirism but after her family, mainly Charlisle and Edward, finally stopped berating her about telling me – a simply human – their biggest secret we've gotten along fairly well.

I probably wasn't quite as shocked and scared as I should have been but after my holiday in Volterra, Italy, three years ago that revelation left me too hopeful to maybe see _her_ again to be really upset or astonished.

I always had a knack for the supernatural and while I'm not convinced anymore about having magical powers I still like the thought of it.

"You look really beautiful today, Bella." Argh, Edward. He's really sweet and he obviously has a little bit of a thing for me. I'm sure in another lifetime he'd be the perfect boyfriend.

But while he's very charming, attractive and most of all very polite, I could never lead him on with images of those red eyes still burnt in my mind.

"Not half as pretty as you, Ed." I tease and Emmett bursts out laughing next to me.

"Well, he spent his good time today in the bathroom styling his hair, right Edward?"

We all share a laugh and make our way to our respective classes.

The day slowly moves on. At some point Alice sent me a message asking if I want to check out her new clothes after school. Of course, I agree. There's nothing for me to do at home anyway and maybe, just maybe I'll finally find the courage to ask her about vampires that may or may not live in Italy.

"What do you think?" I look her up and down. Well… what am I supposed to say? "You look gorgeous, Alice, as always." She flings another dress playfully at me. "That's what you said about the last five dresses I showed you as well!" I held my hands up high to show my surrender. "I can't help it. You ARE gorgeous in everything you wear."

"Now you're just buttering me up." Alice pauses, thinks for a moment and then plops next to me on her bed.

"Maybe you could tell me at some point, what you really want to ask me, alright Bella?"

For a second I could do nothing but simply stare at her. Then I slowly feel the blush reddening my cheeks and I look away.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Alice. What would I want to ask you about?"

"Bella, you're my best friend. Hell, I've seen us together for many, many years to come. Believe me, when I say that I want nothing more than look out for my bestie." She nudges me and grins. "But I can't answer your questions and help you if you don't tell me what's going on with you." Her stare bores into me. Trying to focus on literally anything else I can't help but look around Alice's room even though I've seen every little detail a hundred times.

The huge window front often creates the illusion of standing right in the forest. The other walls are lined with book cases and a bunch of pictures Alice painted herself and of course there's another door that leads into her walk-in-closet that holds more clothes than I've ever owned and probably will ever own.

"Don't think I don't notice you spacing out from time to time with that longing almost pained look of yours." I focus back on her words.

She's still staring at me and is now taking my hand in her cold ones.

"I see you, you know Bella. In my visions. You're searching for something. So let me help you."

I sigh and finally meet her stare. Everything she said is true and I can't help lying to her or myself any longer. I just have to know if the Cullens have a connection to this girl.

"You're right, Alice. There is something I haven't told you and it's been on my mind for quite a while now."

She smiles and urges me to go on. "Well you see, three years ago I went to Italy with my mother and her boyfriend back then… and then well… I met someone."

Alice lets out a small laugh and claps her hands excitedly. "You did? That's amazing. What's his name? How does he look? When will I meet him?"

I hesitate again, not sure if I should continue. Obviously I kind of went in the wrong direction with my explanation. But there's no use in giving up now. Alice probably wouldn't let me anyway.

"Well you see, I didn't really meet _them_. It's uh… kinda complicated." Gosh, why must I always be so awkward?

"I just kind of saw _them_ and not really long as well. But _they_ had the most beautiful and mesmerizing eyes I've ever seen and you know, since you told me about your diet and that there are other vampires who prefer other uh… food sources and _their_ eyes weren't exactly like yours I thought maybe your family would know them…"

I awkwardly stop talking and hide my face with my hair. Dear goodness, could that have gone any worse? I have to get out of here before Alice thinks I'm a complete idiot. She probably already does after my rambling.

I try to stand up and get the hell out of the Cullen house but my utter incompetence leaves me tripping on absolutely nothing and I'd have hit the floor face first if Alice hadn't been there to catch me.

I don't think my face could get any hotter and I slowly sink back onto the bed before I manage to kill myself trying to flee.

Alice still stares at me while we both get back onto the bed and finally takes a deep – not necessary – breath which only manages to discourage me further in my futile attempt to hold onto the small hope that she knows who I'm bubbling about.

"Well, that was unexpected, Bella. So you've known another vampire before you met us?" I'm not sure if that's a question or just her stating facts but I nod anyway.

"Knowing is too strong a word perhaps though, Alice. I just saw them for a moment."

She giggles slightly. "You can stop calling her ' _them_ ' by the way. I don't have anything against your _preferences_ , Bella."

Before I can answer Alice holds up her hand and continues in her speech.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that, Bella, but there are a lot of vampires with red eyes and also a lot in Italy. Where have you seen her?"

I think back to that moment three years ago.

 _~Flashback~_

 _I groan. When will this hell finally be over? The unbearable heat is something I will definitely not miss at home and here I thought Arizona was bad._

 _"_ _Bella? Bella, where are you?" My mom, Renee, shouts loudly across the whole square. Several people turn around and stare at us as she makes her way over towards me._

 _"_ _There you are, buttercup. I told you to not run off on your own."_

 _"_ _Mom, I'm fifteen. I don't need a babysitter. I can take a walk on my own, you know." Renee sighs and pets my head. "I know, darling, but this is a family vacation. So we should spend it as a family."_

 _I don't bother to correct her that her new boyfriend and us will probably never be a family._

 _While she still talks about family values and spending time with loved ones I take a look around. Besides the searing heat Italy sure is beautiful.  
Especially this town, Volterra, has the prettiest squares and buildings I've ever seen. The landscape right out of town is also one to remember. Thankfully I took my camera with me._

 _I let my eyes wander around the square for a moment longer. It's not too busy this time of the day but still buzzing with energy._

 _And that's when I see her._

 _Her eyes meet mine and our stares lock for just a moment. It might be my imagination but I swear her eyes widened for a short second as well._

 _As she's hiding in a dark alley I can only see so much. She's short that's for sure and her eyes are a deep crimson red that should frighten me but only strengthens the pull I feel towards the girl. A few strands of blonde hair fall over her pretty eyes._

 _Before I can take a step forward my mother catches my arm trying to get my attention._

 _When I look back towards the alley those red eyes are gone and I'm left feeling empty inside._

 _~End Flashback~_

"Did you say Volterra, Bella?" I slowly nod and continue to watch Alice.

"A short, blonde girl with red eyes in Volterra?" A movement catches my eye and I look towards the door where the whole Cullen family stands and stares at me.

"Oh shit."

 **~Jane's POV~**

 _I feel her touch along my arm. My once dead soul yearns for closeness, the feeling of holding her in my arms, her scent, and her eyes getting lost in my own._

 _Every moment spent with her is a moment that I live happily on this planet that I once called my unending prison._

 _Whenever I see her I am complete and I'll never let her go._

 _I feel her lips softly touch my own and a small giggle escapes them. Still touching my arm, holding me close to her, I feel more than I hear her whisper against my skin: "I love you, Jane, for all eternity."_

"Jane!" My eyes snap open and I'm alone. I curse myself silently. Ever since that fateful day three years ago my mind seems to drift to this pathetic _human_ more and more.

I simply can't understand why she would be different than the rest of those selfish beings.

"Jane, master Aro has called for you." My brother Alec doesn't even bother to knock or enter my room. He just continues on his path without bothering to check if I'd follow orders. He and I both know I will. We've done so for the last 1,000 years and probably always will.

"My beloved Jane, I have a mission for you."

I smirk at the kings. Time to have some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again. Thank you all for your kind words. I really didn't think that anyone is still interested in Twilight. Now it's time to pick up the pace a bit. I'll try to update weekly but I can't promise anything. Uni's a bitch sometimes. Anyway I don't own anything but I do enjoy messing with the characters._

 **~Bella's POV~**

"What? What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Then my stupid little sliver of hope comes back full force. "Do you know her? What's her name?"

None of them says a word. All of their eyes are wide with shock and disbelieve.

Finally Alice seems to snap out of it first. She slowly takes my hand again and rubs comforting circles with her thumb.

"Are you absolutely positive that you've met this girl in Volterra?"

I stare at her dumbfounded. "Yes, of course I am." How could I ever forget something like as important as where I met the person that changed my life with a simply stare.

"You see, Bella, there actually _is_ a clan of vampires located in Volterra, but I don't think that any of them could be the girl you're searching for."

Taking my hand out of her grasp I angrily stand up and (try to) glare at them.

"What do you mean? Why can't one of them be that girl I saw? Dark red eyes that seem to uncover your entire being? Blonde hair that creates the illusion of an angel descending down upon you? Not ringing any bells here?"

"Look, Bella, just forget about her. If she really was in Volterra at some point she's either dead or not the person you think she is or rather want her to be." Edward. Well, I guess I don't like him as much as I thought before.

Crossing my arms I put as much distance as possible between the Cullens and me almost backing into the wall. "What do you mean she's not who I think she is? Can you help me or not?" Even I can tell I sound a bit childish but I simply can't help it. It's my life they're talking about here not theirs.

Every single one of them – even Esme and Alice – slowly shakes their head. I don't even know how to react at first. Disappointment boils in my stomach and my shoulders sag in defeat. They obviously know something though.

So why won't they just tell me? If there's even the slightest chance of seeing _her_ again… or maybe… just maybe even talk to her or _touching_ her….

A pleasant shudder runs through my body leaving me feeling warm and tingly inside.

I absolutely have to try and track her down somehow, even if my supposed-to-be second family won't help.

I square my shoulders and let my face slip into a cold unreadable mask without any signs of emotion showing my resolve.

"… I'm just gonna go and… think." Slowly I make my way through their house (Mansion would really be more fitting but I'm mad so I just degraded it to a house.)

What's the point in making friendly conversation and pretending that everything's fine when they won't even help me with finding the love of my life?!

I pause.

Did I really just think that?

This girl I haven't even truly looked at is the "love of my life"? Is that even possible? Do I want her to be?

I continue my way downstairs and towards my old pick-up. No sense in thinking about that now. It's not like I'll probably see her again anyway. The thought alone nearly brings me to tears and the constant longing is amplified at least tenfold.

Before I can reach my car Alice calls me back.

"Bella! Bella, wait! I'm sorry!"

I stop and let her catch up with me.

"What aren't you telling me, Alice? I thought you said 'sisters for life'?" Well and death obviously but no matter.

The look she gives me can only be described as one full of guilt and emotional pain.

"It's true, Bella! You have to believe me! But there are some things I'm simply not allowed to tell you… for now at least. But if this girl really lives in Volterra you should really stay away from her."

I take a step back. I'm just so sick of this. The way they keep talking about her is just plain wrong.

I don't know why but I just have the feeling that I've known the girl and her entire being, her character, her fears, everything about her ever since I first laid eyes on her and that that connection will only grow stronger with each passing day. I can't give up on her. I just can't.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you around." Then I'm off. She calls after me but I pretend to not hear her pleas.

 _~Two months later~_

My relationship with the Cullen family cooled down considerably after our fall out a couple weeks back.

I just don't know why they won't even try to understand me and my feelings.

Especially Edward had tried to take my mind off _her_ before I finally told him off a month ago.

It's the last period of the day. I promised Dad to go fishing with him today after school because of his rising concern considering my lack of interaction with Alice and her siblings.

"Before I'll end the class I have an announcement to make! As you all know there'll be a week-long excursion to celebrate your graduation in summer. The school council has finally agreed on a date and the place we'll visit."

Everyone perks up but I'm still pretty uninterested. As long as we won't go to Italy I'm not exactly thrilled to be on a seven-day trip with my classmates and so called friends.

"We're going to Mexico City in about a month's time! Aren't you all excited?" Everyone cheers. I sigh. Oh well, I guess it could be worse.

I get up and make my way towards the door.

"Bella, hey! What do you think about our trip?" I turn around surprised.

"Well, it's not like you'll come with us, right Alice? It's pretty hot and sunny there."

She grins at me and winks. "Maybe we won't go there officially but I wouldn't miss our first best-friend-vacation-time for anything!"

 **~Jane's POV~**

 _Her brown hair is cast around her head like a halo as she lies beneath me on our bed. For a while we just stare at each other. I can't help but smile. Her beauty and her happiness radiate in waves from her body and I do my best to remember every little detail there is about her. "Jane" There's no sweeter sound than my name being spoken by her. Nothing else could ever matter more than her. Our eyes find each other again and I can't help myself and lean down to kiss her._

"Jane!" Alec's voice lets me snap back into reality. I glare at him and make sure he feels really uncomfortable under my gaze just adding a small tweak of my gift.

"What is it?" He grins at me and pets my hand. I angrily slap his away and get up from my seat on the Volturi's private plane.

"We're here. Welcome to Mexico."

 **~Bella's POV~**

"Now we're here in the Mexico City Metropolitan Cathedral. Amazing, isn't it? Now here are some important facts about it. Did you know that it took over 250 years to build it?"

I suppress a groan. This has been going on for three days now. Our teacher just drags us from tourist attraction to tourist attraction. I even start to miss Alice. She did tell me that she'd be there but I've yet to see her.

I can't say I blame her though. I regret not faking sick at this point.

"Now to our next destination!"

Two hours later we are finally released and are actually allowed to explore on our own.

I don't really want to join any of these little groups heading towards a bar or a restaurant so I head to Chapultepec Park. The only place I really want to see here.

But before I can reach the park I feel a pull in my gut. There is something like an invisible force leading me away from the park towards a dark warehouse.

I know it's a bad idea and I know I probably should turn right back around but I can't seem to help myself.

An unknown excitement builds within me. I quicken my steps nearly running towards the building now.

I have to get there. There is something or _someone_ waiting there.

Then it hits me. It's _her. She's_ there. A smile spreads across my face and I scan the building for an entrance while still making my way towards it.

After all these years I finally have the chance to get to see her again.

I try to leap over the small fence nearly smashing my head on the ground in the process.

Well, that could've gone better. As cautiously as possible I detangle myself from the chicken wire and make my way towards the side of the building in hope of actually finding an open door or some other sort of entrance.

But before I can even reach the back of the building something slams into my body nearly toppling me over… again.

Irritated I turn around.

"Where do you think you're going?" I stare at Alice and Jasper casually standing right in front of me while Alice still holds onto my arm to prevent my escape.

"What the hell are you doing here, guys? It's not even dark out yet. Someone might see!"

They just shrug and continue to stare at me clearly waiting for an answer to their previous question.

"Nowhere. Now leave me alone. We can meet up later, okay?" I try to move out of Alice's grip but she doesn't even budge.

The pull is threatening to overwhelm me at this point. I've never felt anything even remotely as strong. I have to get to her.

"Let me go! Please, Alice, I have to get inside."

She frowns and then slowly retracts her hand. Before I can continue my search for an entrance she slings an arm around my shoulder and tries to steer me in the other direction.

"No, you don't, Bella. Come with us. We'll bring you back to your hotel."

"Alice, please hear me out. I absolutely have to get inside that building. You have to help me. Please, Alice, please!" I can't help but let the tears stream down my face. The prospect of not getting in there and maybe seeing her again makes me feel like my whole world is about the crumble down.

"I know you don't want to understand it, Alice, but I have to do this, even if it kills me. Let me see her again."

Something in her eyes changed and she finally let me go.

"Fine, but you're not going alone. We'll accompany you."

 **~Jane's POV~**

 _Our lips nearly touch. My heart would skip a beat at this point if it still could. Her hand slowly trails up my arm and cups my cheek._

 _Her newly crimson eyes lock on mine and we both smile softly at each other._

 _"_ _Forever?" I smile softly at her and nuzzle against her neck breathing in her delicious sent._

 _"_ _And beyond, my love."_

"Jane! You really have to stop just spacing out on us! We're on a mission for crying out loud!"

I growl lowly at Demetri and catch up with him and Alec. It's not like I know why these sort of visions keep on happening more and more often.

The heavy feeling in my chest that's weighed heavily on me ever since I first saw that girl keeps on getting stronger and stronger as well.

"Let's just kill her and get back home." I nod at Alec and we make our way inside this all abandoned warehouse. It's dark and musky inside. Right after we enter we hear a low growl. Nearing that sound we easily spot our target backed up in one corner of the building.

We've been tracking her for weeks now and she always seems to just slip out of our grasp.

"Well, well… Who do we have here? Do you know why we're here?"

Her growling gets louder for a moment but then ceases and she makes her way towards us now.

"No, I can't say I know why the Volturi would chase me through whole Mexico. What is your business with me?"

I smile and she immediately goes down screaming in pain. A low chuckle escapes my lips. For all her bravado her pain tolerance isn't very high.

"Now, now… We don't like lies. Surely you know that."

"I… I don't know what you mean." Her screaming intensifies as I inflict more and more pain. "Let me help your memory then. Do you remember last time you tried to raise a newborn army, Maria?" Just a pinch more pain. "Aro didn't really like that, you know." Even more pain. Suddenly she falls quiet only twitching in pain on the floor.

"We really don't believe in second chances, you see, but we never grant a third one."

I nod at Demetri. He slowly makes his way towards her.

Alec and I only watch as he tears her apart limp from limp though I never stop inflicting mental pain.

"You can start the fire, dear brother. I'm a bit busy right now. Let's burn this whole thing down."

There's not much else to do as we watch Maria's remains burn, the warehouse already catching on fire as well.

After we leave property I can't help but stop and look back.

Did I forget something? There's suddenly that pull. I turn around already on my way back but Alec grabs my arm and holds me back.

"Are you insane? Let's get out of here."

Shooting a lost longing look back I choose to ignore my gut feeling and follow Demetri and Alec into the dark that slowly descends upon Mexico City. Did I just make a mistake?


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys. Here I go again. Thank you again for your kind words and know that your reviews always brighten my day. I'm very sorry that I'm a few weeks late. My laptop broke down and I'm in the middle of exams, so I couldn't finish the chapter until now._

 _Anyway a guest pointed out in his/her review that it doesn't make any sense that Bella would feel the pull towards Jane more deeply than vice versa and I wanted to comment on that real quick: You're absolutely right. It doesn't make any sense and it's not what I meant to express at all (I blame this on my lack of writing experience). So to clear things up: The reason why Bella seems more affected by the bond is that she unlike Jane actually accepted it. It became part of her and her bond to Jane only strengthened when she discovered the truth about vampires and seeing Jasper and Alice and the other couples together made her realize that that could be her and Jane. Jane on the other hand is an over 1,000 years old vampire. She thinks she's seen and felt everything there is plus she never had any sort of romantic feeling to compare it to. She doesn't want a mate. She doesn't want to feel dependent on anyone and she especially doesn't want to have a human mate. (We all know she's not too fond of humans) But she DOES feel the bond and she has visions of Bella. Her instincts just tell her to ignore it and continue on like she has for over 1,000 years. And that is what I really wanted to show you with the last chapter. I realize now that I could've written that in a clearer way and I do apologize for that. I hope I cleared that up a bit._

 _Enjoy the next chapter nonetheless and again, I'm really sorry for the delay._

 **~Bella's POV~**

Suddenly there's a crash and we can see smoke coming out of the windows.

I try to move closer but both Alice and Jasper hold me back.

"Wait! We have to get inside! We have to help her!" I struggle against their hold, everything inside me is screaming to run inside the warehouse and try to find her.

I can't stand the thought of losing her… of her dying… Tears rush down my face but Alice and Jasper carry me away.

Those Mexican people don't even look our way as they both carry me down the street – thankfully it's gotten dark at least- and after they turn into an empty alley they both switch to vampire speed and drag me out of the inner city away from my love.

After a while they let me down. Houses are only few and far apart here and no one is likely to see or hear us.

"Are you out of your freaking minds? How could you just run away? And drag me with you?"

My knees buckle. Still crying I sink onto the ground and bury my face in my hands.

"What if she's gone?" Alice kneels in front of me placing a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, you've never even talked to that girl. I know you feel strongly about her but she's a vampire, honey. She made it out there just fine, I promise."

My tears slowly subside and I look up into Alice's eyes searching for a sign that she's lying to me. "Will you help me find her?"

She hesitates clearly conflicted. Finally she nods slowly.

"I guess, you'll just kill yourself unsupervised." I fling myself into her arms and hug her tight.

I hear a low confused hiss from Jasper. "What are you doing, Alice? You know, we agreed that…" She interrupts him. "Can't you see that she's serious? Are you really able to deny her her happiness?"

She moves me away from her and helps me get up. "Now, let's get you back, okay? I think that was quite enough excitement for today."

We make our way back towards the hotel. At least Jessica and Angela aren't there to nag about boys or fashion.

The people who are there though are the rest of the Cullen family members.

"Missed us, Bells?" I try to give Emmett a tired smile but by the looks of it fail miserably. He steps close and hugs me and even Rosalie gives me a pat on the back for good measure.

"Let's enjoy these last few days, right?" Edward tries to lighten the mood.

I ignore him and look at Alice instead.

"I'll keep an eye out, okay? If she's anywhere near you'll be the first to know. I promise you, Bella."

Satisfied with the answer I try to suppress the longing that's returned to me after we left the burning warehouse.

 _~A few days later, the last day of the excursion~_

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything, kids? We won't be going back if any of you left something behind!"

We're standing at the airport waiting to board our flight. I don't know why our teacher would remind us now to check if we forgot something and not back at the hotel but I'm sure as hell not going to ask about that out loud.

The last few days have been uneventful. Alice kept her promise and went looking for _her_ after the fire incident. She even picked up her trail at some point but lost it after a few miles out of the city.

The others are still very hesitant to join us in our hunt and Edward keeps insisting that I should go out with him and do something fun and that that might distract me from my "silly fantasies" but I'm not really in the mood when I'm still not entirely sure that _she_ made it out of that building alive. I'm ashamed to admit it but I was actually glad when he and the others said their goodbyes yesterday with a promise to properly catch up once I make it back from our trip with the other students.

Anyway Alice promised me that we'll fly back to Italy after we graduate and that is something I really look forward to.

I feel like there's finally something going well in my life.

"We'll meet up here in half an hour, guys! Be sure to be back by then but now feel free to buy yourself something to eat and drink or wrap up any last minute business you might have here."

Ignoring my other classmates I make my way towards the toilets. I'm not really in the mood for mindless chatter or greasy pizza while waiting to board.

Still thinking about what I should do in my last few minutes in Mexico I don't even register the sudden reappearance of this invisible force I felt a few days ago as something strange or out of the ordinary. It just seems so natural to follow wherever my body tells me to go but then it suddenly clicks and the realization rips me out of my thoughts.

 _She_ 's somewhere close.

I begin to mindlessly run around the airport trying to decide if the pull gets any stronger or actually weakens if I run in one and then the other direction.

The only thing I do succeed in is getting lost though. There is no sign of the others and I don't know how to get back to our meeting point.

I sigh and sink down on a bench. Well, that could've gone better.

Do I really give up here? I'm so close. I know I am. I can feel _her_.

I jump back on my feet and make my way towards the location I first felt the pull.

Still looking left and right and even trying to spot _her_ above me I don't notice running into someone until my body hits the floor with something or rather someone weighing me down.

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is blonde hair and the first thing I smell makes me close my eyes again and take a deep breath.

The pull is gone. There is no longing, no feeling of incompleteness. Only warmth and comfort and that scent surround me.

I open my eyes again and stare into crimson ones.

 **~Jane's POV~**

 _Her embrace warms my cold heart. If there is a place called heaven somewhere it's sure to be in her arms. The familiar feeling of her lips against mine makes me sigh in contentment._

 _I don't know how I could live for over a thousand years without knowing or longing for this completeness._

"Jane! Are you sure you're all right?" My brother Alec shoots me a concerned glance.

"Maybe she's actually about to die from old age." Demetri jokes and I send him down to the floor in pain moments later.

"Let's just get into the plane and leave this place. I'm more than ready to go home." While getting out of the car that's directly parked next to the Volturis' private plane I scan the area.

Because we are at a secluded space away from humans there's not much to look at.

Alec's says something but I can't seem to focus. Suddenly there's this strange feeling coming back to me. The one I also felt when we left the burning warehouse.

What the hell is this?

I take a step back away from the plane and towards the public terminals.

A deep longing rolls through my body. There is a force pulling me farther and farther away from the other guards.

Alec grabs my arm. "What is up with you, sister? Where are you going?"

I shake his hand off and turn around. Trying to clear my head I take a deep breath. Suddenly brown eyes enter my memory. My normally empty feeling body warms and tingles all over. Another step.

"I…" I try to come up with an excuse. "There's something I've got to do." Alec raises an eyebrow. "Like what, Jane?"

Demetri starts to chuckle in the background. I'm about the send him down to the floor but then he actually proves to be my saving grace.

"Haven't eaten enough, huh? Can't say I don't understand you. I have half a mind to bring a little snack with me as well." He grins evilly and shows his teeth.

I only roll my eyes but nod anyways.

"Yes, that's right. We have a long flight ahead of us."

"Five minutes ago you told us that the plane can't take of soon enough."

I shoot a glare in Alec's direction. "Well NOW I'm hungry. We can leave as soon as I am back."

I race across the airfield towards the terminals. The feeling keeps on getting stronger and stronger. I growl lowly. What the hell is this? Why can't I turn around and go back to Volterra? Another picture of those brown eyes flashes before my eyes.

I reach the terminal keeping in the shadows so nobody can see me.

How am I going to get inside without anyone noticing me? Then again this is a big city. Nobody would probably care about my pale skin and red eyes, at least not to the point that'd include panicking and screaming.

My whole body aches. I can't hold out any longer. I just have to get inside and find whatever is making me feel that way.

I race inside and frantically look around. The pull is stronger now but I still can't make out its source. I take another deep breath and a delicious scent suddenly fills my entire being. Trying to savour the sweet aroma I follow its trail with quick strides.

Having to make my way through waves and waves of humans I can't help but grumble lowly. I don't even know what I'm doing here. I should just head back to Demetri and my brother and forget about this whole thing but something stops me.  
I know I'll regret it if I don't follow that scent now.

The feeling that pulls me forward keeps on getting stronger and stronger but I just can't seem to make out its source.

While looking around I suddenly spot Alec standing in a dark corner watching me worriedly.

I know he wants to ask me what's wrong but I just shake my head softly and continue on my path still looking at him, willing him to understand even if I can't understand it myself.

Then something crashes into me.

The amazing scent suddenly engulfs me and is all I can think about. Even though the weight of another person could normally never bother me I'm so caught off guard by that strange feeling in my chest that the other person and I tumble to the ground.

I open my eyes and stare right into familiar dark brown ones. I recognize her instantly for she has been in my mind for the last three years.

Before I can think about it any further I stand up, grab her hand and drag her towards the exit. I shake my head at myself. What am I going to do with that human? I should just let her go back to wherever she came from but I know deep down that I couldn't just let her go a second time. The effect she has on me is puzzling but I won't grant her anymore power over me than that weak human already has.

I look back at her trying to understand what makes her so special but instead I can't focus on anything but her lovely features: her dark brown eyes and hair that have haunted me for the last three years.

Suddenly she nuzzles closer to me. My body goes completely rigid and my nostrils flare. Her scent is just… everywhere.

I want to turn around and bite her, turn her but at the same time I want to carry the girl away from all possible harm that could come to her.

"Your name?" I sound harsher than I've intended but there's no use taking these words back now.

"Bella." She pauses a small moment. "Isabella Swan. What's your name?"

 _Isabella._ I repeat the name over and over in my head. Every last ounce of resistance seems to have vanished from my body by this point.

As we make our way towards the exit we drift closer together.

"It's Jane."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again. I'm back with an early update._

 _Thank you as usually for your follows and favorites and especially for your kind reviews. Since this story basically writes itself I'm just as excited for every update and I will try to upload regularily from now on._

 _I'm very sorry for any inaccuracy describing Mexico City and especially the airport. I've never been to Mexico or the airport in Mexico City. I don't know if you can just walk outside a door and stand in the middle of the airfield or if you even have access to such a door. For the sake of the story let's pretend security isn't really a thing there. Visas and the sort also won't be a problem._

 _On a side note: I will change a few things about Twilight's version of vampires and other species. Most of these changes will only be introduced in later chapters but one or two will not be explicitily mentioned in the story itself. One of these changes is that vampires don't sparkle. I don't like that concept and I really can't imagine Jane or any other Volturi member sparkling. Long exposures to the sun aren't very enjoyable for vampires though. The older a vampire the longer she/he can bear it without burnings etc. If Stephenie Meyer hasn't elaborated on something in her guide book (I have absolutely no clue what it's called in English but you can most probably find it online) I may spin my own little backstory or characteristics so don't be irritated when some things seem different than in the movies or the book series._

 _Now please enjoy the next chapter._

 **~Bella's POV~**

 _Jane_. I've finally found her and without the Cullens' help nonetheless!

I try to subtly take in all that is well… _Jane_. The constant longing has completely vanished ever since we first bumped into each other and now it's only completeness and satisfaction ringing through my body.

I know I should probably be concerned that she just bumped into me and is now dragging me away from the rest of my class and quite possibly the rest of life back home in Forks but I can't seem to care when Jane is the one doing all that.

She looks back at me. Her big red eyes, which showed hesitation and even a bit of suspicion only moments ago, now watch me with curiosity and _warmth._

I let my eyes trail down towards her lips and then to our intertwined hands.

"Isabella?" My eyes find hers again. "Huh?"

Jane tries to look annoyed but chuckles lowly at the same time and it's the sweetest sound I've ever heard.

After we share another long look her face turns serious.

"Try to stay close to me, Isabella." My heart flutters and I feel a blush creep on my cheeks. She wants me to stay with her.

"I'll never leave you again, Jane." I can't help but to respond. Her eyes widen in surprise and she is seemingly speechless. _Cute._

A few moments pass and I begin to regret my words when Jane remains quiet.

"Isabella, I…" Suddenly someone appears in front of us. Startled I try to make a step back but stumble instead and nearly fall (again). Fortunately Jane has vampire reflexes and catches me right before I can hit the ground. Blushing I straighten myself with as much grace and dignity as possible which probably doesn't succeed in either regard.

Internally swooning about Jane coming to my 'rescue' I turn my face in her direction to thank her but her eyes are focused on the person who blocked our path only moments ago.

It seems to be a young boy. Perplexed I glance back and forth between Jane and this stranger. "Your brother, I presume?" My eyes widen. Did I just say that out loud?

The boy turns his head in my direction upon hearing me speak. His red eyes wander over my face and he growls lowly and very, very angry.

"What is the meaning of this, sister? What do you want with this… this girl, a _human_ no less? You weren't supposed to bring a drink back with you."

"Brother, it's not what it looks like. This human isn't food. She's…" Her brother interrupts her again still glaring daggers at me. Uncomfortably I try to press even closer to Jane. She shoots me a glance which seems both worried and _desperate_. For what I can't tell.

"No matter what that human is, you are not taking it with us." The boy appears right in front of me faster than I can blink but Jane is already there to stop him from coming any closer.

"Alec, it's enough. You won't touch her." She growls lowly now looking even angrier than her brother.

With a confused look in his eyes Alec stops his conquest of trying to get to me and locks eyes with his sister. Then, with a final shake of his head, vanishes out of my sight.

I release a breath I didn't know I've been holding in and relax.

"Well, that went well." I joke trying to lighten the heavy silence that has washed over us.

"Isabella, we are not normal people." She starts walking again and I follow her nodding. "You're vampires." I state.

She shoots me another look confused and maybe a bit angry. "How would you know, human? Who told you that?"

Remembering what the Cullens told me about certain laws that have to be respected - like not telling random humans that vampires exist - I just shrug looking as innocently as possible.

"Pale skin, red eyes, inhuman speed and strength… You being beautiful beyond compare… It just seems like a logical conclusion to me."

I really hope she buys that. I don't want the Cullens getting in trouble because of me and my damned blabbermouth. Who knows what awaits those who break laws in the vampire world.

Deliberately ignoring my comment about her beauty Jane eyes me suspiciously. "We'll discuss that further at a later time. You're coming with me to Italy where you will meet my masters. They will hopefully know what this weird connection between us is."

My face falls at her words. _Weird connection?_ She has been the bane of my very existence for years now and all I am to her seems to be an annoyance. A crushing silence spreads between us and Jane almost looks like she regrets her words before she masks her emotions and her expression turns unreadable.

At least she feels something towards me, I guess. I just have to convince her that we're meant to be together then.

With new conviction I rush to open the door for her and take her hand again afterwards.

Slowly we make our way towards a small plane. Nervously I look around for her brother or any other vampire friends Jane might have. Being killed by an angry vampire before Jane and I have the chance to get together isn't really on my agenda.

"Don't be afraid, Isabella. No harm will come to you."

The blonde must feel my unease because her grip on my hand strengthens a little bit and I take comfort in her soothing presence.

Even though, she may have rejected my feelings earlier her company still has an incredibly calming effect on me.

Jane and I enter the plane and are immediately welcomed by another vampire. He has an olive complexion and black hair. Compared to both Jane and I –even though I am quite a bit taller than her- the man is very tall and possesses an intimidating presence.

"Alec already informed me about our… _guest._ " His burgundy colored eyes roam over my face and body.

Thankfully Jane takes the silence to step in front of me shielding my body with her own and glaring at the black haired vampire.

"Then you are aware that she is not to be touched, of course." For a moment it seems like a flicker of pain flashes through his eyes but I may just imagine that.

He's now smiling broadly at me and holds up his hands in a surrendering manner.

"Why, of course, dear Jane. I'd never want to harm our precious friend." He then extends his hand towards me and looks me straight in the eye.

"My name's Demetri. It's a great pleasure to meet you…" I sidestep Jane and take his hand slowly shaking it. Might as well go for it.

"Isabella, but people usually call me Bella. It's nice to meet you as well."

"What a lovely name and it really suits you as well, Bella." I have to blush a bit at his words. In an instant I feel a cold arm wrap possessively around my waist and a deep growl sounds through the plane.

"You should tell the pilot that we are ready to take off, don't you think, Demetri?" Jane's voice is cold and her crimson eyes seem to pierce right through the tall man.

My heart flutters and my blush intensifies. Her arm around my waist ignites some deeply hidden flame inside my body and her commanding tone lets my arousal skyrocket.

The blonde's beautiful eyes immediately find my own after taking a deep breath most likely smelling my _excitement_. A small gasp escapes my lips. Her eyes turn almost black and her arm pushes me even closer to her.

Her scent engulfs me completely now. All I can see, hear or smell is _her,_ my Jane.

Suddenly I'm pushed inside a seat with the small woman on top of me. She leans even closer. Only inches separate our faces now. We both take deep breaths to inhale each other's unique scent.

"What is this?" Her eyes seem to search mine. Her face comes even closer. I can feel her breath on my skin. "What is it that you do to me, human?" Her tongue darts over her lips. If I just move my head a little bit we'll definitely kiss.

My eyes rise up to meet hers again wanting to ask for permission to finally press my lips on hers but those red pools are already fixed on my lips. "Isabella…"

Jane leans even closer and my heart beat if possible picks up even more.

I try to close the last remaining distance between our faces but suddenly she's gone from my lap and pressed against the opposite side of the plane.

"How do you keep doing this?" Jane's breath is labored even though she doesn't even have to breathe. Then in an instant she's in front of me again almost whispering as she continues to stare at me with accusing black eyes. "For all these years you have kept on sending me these… _visions._ Now you, a mere human, are standing right in front of me and you still have this power over me…" I cautiously take her hand in my own and search her eyes secretly overjoyed that I don't just seem to be an annoyance to her.

The blonde stares at our joined hands and squeezes mine slowly adding pressure. Then with a sigh she releases my hand. "It's no use trying. I couldn't physically hurt you."

I abruptly stand up and join our hands together again.

"I feel it, too, Jane." My other hand slowly grabs her waist and pulls her closer to my body giving her time to accept or reject my 'advances' -not that she needs that time- but she doesn't push me away. Instead a low chuckle escapes her lips and she relaxes under my touch making me smile in return. The whole atmosphere seems to loosen its edge a bit.

"How are you so… undisturbed?" Jane's question further eases the mood and I even have to laugh a bit. "I've heard that quite a few times actually. My friends say I have no sense of self-preserve." The blonde narrows her eyes in suspicion. "Your vampire friends?"

"I've never said that." I don't want to get the Cullens in any trouble but the way she looks at me… I can't lie to my Jane.

Alec chooses this moment to suddenly appear in our compartment. We jump apart and I can feel the now familiar blush already creeping up my face.

I spot a grinning Demetri right behind Jane's brother. "Seeing as we have a lot of time to kill I think we should become more acquainted with each other, don't you think?"

The next thirteen hours pass by in a blur. After we all take our seats we begin trading stories back and forth, Demetri being the driving force in the beginning, but after a while later even Alec seems to warm up to me and tells me about that one time when he had to rescue Jane from the top of a tree with her being to afraid to come down on her own back in their human existence. Jane's response is to only roll her eyes and tell me that this is actually the only thing Alec even remembers from his human life and that she's still not sure that it actually happened. In return I tell them about my childhood, my parents' divorce and my recent move to Forks without spilling anything about a certain other coven though.

I don't know when or even how it happened but when we leave the plane thirteen hours after our departure in Mexico in Pisa, Italy, Jane's arm has found its way around my waist again and we all sport relaxed smiles.

 _Life's good._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello there. Sorry for the late update. My birthday was yesterday so I was a bit preoccupied._

 _Thank you again for your continued support. Please let me know about your thoughts, possible suggestions or if you have any questions._

 _Enjoy the next chapter._

 **~Jane's POV~**

 _Her scent surrounds me like a blanket. All that is her, my Isabella, makes my dead soul hum with contentment. I can see her lips coming closer and closer. Excitement rushes through my body and I lean in as well. Only inches separate us._

"Do you plan to get out of this car at some point, Jane?" Startled I look up. Alec, Demetri and Isabella have already left the car. The drive from Pisa to Volterra took us another hour and a half in which I've been thinking about the girl next to me mostly while said girl continued to talk with my brother and Demetri.

Every once in a while I could feel her eyes on me and that warm feeling spread quickly throughout my body.

Isabella gives me another one of her gorgeous smiles and holds out her hand to help me out of the car. Tsk. Silly human, thinking I can't get out of the car myself…

Still, I take her hand, get out of the car and lead the brunette to a side entrance of the Volturi's castle.

Making our way towards the throne room we pass a few fellow guards. All of them stare at Isabella and our joined hands bewildered. One angry –pain-filled- glance later they all hurry to get away from our group but not without whispering about who the human might be and why she would hold onto one of the witch twins' hands.

In front of the throne room I turn to face Isabella. "Listen, Isabella, inside you will meet our masters, Aro, Marcus and Caius. Treat them with the utmost respect." My voice softens at the end and I automatically give her an affectionate smile. "No harm will come to you." _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Even Alec doesn't affect me like this one human girl does.

Isabella, Alec, Demetri and I enter the throne room.

Inside our masters reside on their usual chairs with their respective wives beside them. All eyes immediately fall on the girl by my side. _They better not touch her._

Master Aro only lifts one eyebrow and smiles broadly. "Ah, welcome back. It is so good to have you back here with us. I trust our problem has been… solved, yes?"

He beckons Demetri closer and takes one of his hands closing his eyes eagerly.

Everyone else remains silent. Isabella shuffles closer to me clearly uncomfortable.

A few moments later Aro opens his eyes again and looks at the brunette. "Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." In a mere second he moves to stand before her but I reflexively push her behind me and have to suppress a growl.

As realization hits me what I am about to do, I bow my head and take my spot to Isabella's right again. "I apologize, master. That was uncalled for."

The older vampire just shakes his head happily and continues to smile. "No need to apologize, my dear Jane. Under these circumstances you really had no other choice."

Confused I just stare at him. _What circumstances? Does he know about that feeling pulling me towards her? What has he seen in Demetri's thoughts?_

Aro holds his hand out for Isabella to take. She probably thinks he wants to 'officially' greet her but his goal is actually to read her thoughts. Even though I'm still not entirely comfortable to let him touch her I don't stop her when she takes his hand.

Instead of closing his eyes like he did with Demetri only moments ago he just keeps staring at her with wide eyes.

Suddenly my master starts laughing loudly and almost hysterically. Isabella rips her hand from his grasp and grabs onto my arm making my insides feel warm again.

Everyone else – even the other guards and Aro's wife - looks back and forth between our king and the human girl wondering what may have caused the outburst.

"I see absolutely nothing. My, my, dear Jane, you have truly chosen someone as special as you are."

Bewildered I try to make sense of his words. "What do you mean, master?"

Aro turns to me and grabs my hand reading my thoughts while answering my question. "Dear Jane, your precious Isabella seems to be a mental shield of some sort. I cannot read her thoughts and I very much doubt you could influence her with your gift as well."

Even the thought of hurting Isabella immediately lets my whole body clench with aversion.

"As to your question, my darling, this girl is most probably your long awaited _anima gemella."_ Aro faces Marcus and looks at him questioningly.

The other king only nods and even gives me a small smile.

 _Mia anima gemella? My soulmate? Could that really be possible? This human girl is my mate?_

I throw another glance at Isabella and can't help but to think back to our almost kiss on the plane and how I wanted to protect her from Demetri and now Aro. Her being my mate would also explain the visions I've had about her.

The longer I look at her the more I accept the possibility of her being my destined partner. Our eyes meet and the brunette gives me her slightly crooked smile again. _Goodness, she's so beautiful._

 **~Bella's POV~**

"…your long awaited _anima gemalla_."

So I have to admit that my Italian is pretty much non existent. So I really have no clue what Aro just said but the way Jane looks at me now - first with a hint of doubt but then her crimson eyes soften and I nearly tackle her here and now – lets me hope that it might be something _very_ good.

"Be that as it may, the fact remains that she is still a _human_ and humans are not tolerated here for anything else than a source of food." The blonde haired angry looking man glowers at me.

"Dear Caius, that is something very easily rectified. Another matter is how she knew about the existence of vampires before our darling Jane found her. She has not said anything else regarding this issue?" Aro responds.

They are talking like I'm not even in the same room. I would probably be a lot more terrified if I hadn't met the Cullens but since that's not the case I can't help but to butt right into their argument. "It's not very hard to figure that out though. You all look like you embrace this vampire cliché rather well."

There are several sounds at the same time: a snort from Alec, more laughter from Aro, an angry hiss from Caius and a few gasps from other vampires. Only Jane looks at me with a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

"Truly, Bella and Jane do seem to fit together perfectly." Aro speaks again. "You are a very brave human, little Bella."

He then turns to Jane and pats her hand –the one I'm not holding onto- affectionately. I can't help the little spark of jealousy running through my body at his actions but my blonde vampire squeezes my hand reassuringly and everyone and everything else is quickly forgotten.

"Now take Bella to rest and then explain everything she needs to know. We will expect you back tomorrow with a final decision on the matter."

A few minutes later Jane and I come to a stop in front of a massive wooden door. She opens it and leads me inside. The rather large room is painted in a neutral white color without many paintings or a window on the wall.

Most of the space is occupied by a beautiful grand piano and several string instruments but there are also two big bookcases, a couch and a chest, in which she might keep personal belongings since there seem to be no other private items anywhere else.

I take a deep breath and feel instantly at home. _It smells like my Jane._

"I would love to hear you play someday." Instead of commenting on her room I choose to rather focus on her extensive instrument collection. I wouldn't have really pecked her as the musician type but it makes sense in a way.

Living as long as she has and with her closeted character the blonde is bound to have different outlets for her otherwise hidden emotions.

"Then I will, _tesoro mio_ , but for now you should really rest. It has been a long day for you."

Jane leads me to the couch and we both sit down. "I am sorry that I have no other sleeping options at the moment. I will ask for certain accommodations to be made. While on this subject I will also…"

"Will you stay with me?" I interrupt her.

Her crimson eyes wander over my face. A small smile plays at her lips when she sighs dramatically and slumps back further into the couch's cushions.

"I guess I have no choice in that matter, do I?"

I have to giggle and snuggle into her side. Jane stiffens at first but soon puts her arm around my shoulders allowing me to come even closer. "I don't think you do, Janie."

She huffs and pinches my cheek. "You did not just call me 'Janie'."

"I guess I did." I stick out my tongue at her.

Another sigh. "What am I going to do with you, Isabella?" My playful mood vanishes in an instant and I look up to meet her eyes. "You did promise that you'll stay with me."

A small laugh escapes her lips but she keeps the eye contact.

"I did not." After a small pause she continues very silently. "But that could be arranged."

 **~Jane's POV~**

I can't help but stare at her. Isabella fell asleep only moments ago and instead of returning to my other duties or find my brother, I stay rooted to my place beside her and watch her relaxed face. I comb my hair through her dark brown hair and sigh silently.

 _My mate. My Isabella._

A wave of possessiveness washes through me. I can't wait to turn her and claim her as my own.

While I had a few difficulties to accept her as my other half before and I still am a bit hesitant even now, it feels like I can't stake my claim fast enough.

It's her bravery as much as it is her wit and her complete unaffectedness by anything supernatural. I can imagine her as a vampire with a bit of a sadistic streak.

 _A perfect fit indeed. A match made in hell._

A few hours pass. No one dares to interrupt my time with Isabella but there are no doubt already the wildest rumors going on about our relationship. The Volturi is much like a giant family. There are always stronger and weaker ties between the individual 'family' members but they all center around our masters who encourage us to communicate with and trust each other as long as we all remember who to answer to if push comes to shove.

I am interrupted in my thoughts when the brunette begins to stir. Slowly opening her eyes it takes her a few moments to realize that she's slept the whole time on me.

After the realization hits her a blush quickly makes its way across her beautiful face and she hides further in the crook of my neck.

"Have you slept well, Isabella?" I decide to take mercy on her and change the subject. She nods shyly and sits up.

With my inhuman speed I also get up from the couch and offer her my hand.

"Then we can proceed with a little vampire history if you feel up for the task." I can't help but tease her a bit. All of her sleepiness instantly dissolves and she takes the offered extremity.

"I feel up to anything when I'm with you, Jane."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello._

 _Sorry that it took me WAY too long to finally update this story. I had it halfway written out for ages but I just didn't know how to continue (and if it really makes sense what I have planned for the story). I haven't forgotten yet about this story and I don't plan on abandoning it even though I might not update regularily._

 _I hope some of you are still interested. Thank you anyway for all your kind reviews, your follows and your favorites. They really pushed me to finally finish this chapter._

 _It's not very long (sorry again) and not very heavy on the romance side of things but I need it for the plot so please bear with me for a little bit longer._

 _Next thing coming up might have something to do with the Cullens._

 _Anyway thanks again for still reading. If you have any suggestions, (constructive) critique, anything really I'd love to hear about it._

 **~Bella's POV~**

"So this is basically going to be a vampire history lesson, right?" Jane and I sit – snuggled up in a super comfy chair- in the library of Volturi castle.

The blonde raises an eyebrow at my description but nods. "Feel free to tell me what you already know though."

She still doesn't believe that this is my first 'contact' with vampires. I want to confide in her but there is still a chance that the Cullens could suffer from it and I can't risk that.

Because of that, I only nod and smile at her trying to hide my conflicting emotions.

Jane's eyes pierce through me and for a moment I forget how to breathe. She's the most beautiful creature on earth.

"Anyway, no one really knows the very beginnings of the vampire race. Our similarities with humans suggest the normal process of evolution though."

Jane stops herself and takes one of my hands in her own letting her thumb circling over my palm.

"If you have any questions along the way feel free to ask and if it gets too much please tell me so, Isabella. The last thing I want to do is frighten you."

A grin spreads across my face and I quickly kiss her on the cheek. _She really cares about me and my wellbeing._

"No worries, Jane! You and your world fascinate me far too much too scare me away so easily." She clears her throat clearly startled from my earlier action. After a small moment the blonde continues like nothing happened.

"Vampires possess enhanced senses, speed and strength. They are strongest at the earliest stage of their 'new life' because their own human blood is still in the vampire's blood cycle.

In addition some vampires have unique abilities. Master Aro, for example, can read every thought you ever had by touching you. These abilities are not distributed randomly but are already existent in your human life and strengthened with the vampire transformation."

I try to remember everything she's telling me and compare it with what the Cullens already told me about vampires.

"As you probably already guessed vampires do not need to consume food or water and cannot digest either. To keep your strength vampires do have to drink blood. Both animal and human blood is able to uphold the main body functions but due to our resemblance with humans their blood is the most nourishing and the preferred diet of most vampires. Human blood also allows us to sustain our hunger longer than animal blood."

I can't help but to stop her. "Why do you kill humans though if you could just drink from animals? Are there other vampires who don't drink human blood?"

"Well apart from the reasons I explained earlier, humans do not have any other natural enemies apart from us. Shifting our food income to animals completely could soon lead to the extermination of certain animal races because we would need to consume more blood to control our hunger. Human population is then able to grow infinitely large which would put a strain on both the earth and its other inhabitants."

I can't help but to agree with her on some level. Still, the killing of people when there are other alternatives just seems… wrong.

"But the humans you kill may have families or other people that care for them or are dependent on them."

Jane nods taking my argument into serious consideration.

"That may very well be true, Isabella, but killing animals can also disrupt families which could lead to even worse results because there is no 'social system' to support these families. If you kill a bear today it's quite possible you condemn its cubs to die from hunger because they cannot feed themselves yet."

I only notice now that we've gravitated even closer together. My arm is around Jane's shoulders and her hand still caresses mine with her feather light touches.

She still regards me with a seriousness I've never seen directed at me before. No belittlement or annoyance at my question.

"Our skin structure differs greatly from the human one making it nearly impossible to damage it permanently. The only reliable way to kill a vampire is to rip their body to pieces and burn them. Due to our mentioned abilities though we do not have many natural enemies other than other vampires which has lead to many wars within the vampire society over the centuries with the most famous one being the war between the Romanians and the Volturi during which the Volturi clan gained their power and influence."

Jane pauses to look at me seemingly searching for a sign of discomfort or fear. Upon finding none she squeezes my hand gently and continues.

"As I mentioned before we do not have many natural enemies but they do in fact exist. There are two main supernatural groups of creatures which are not…vampire friendly, you could say.

The first group is the fairy folk. Fae normally have wings and look, like us, human. Due to their very short life span they always try to prolong their existence by stealing other people's energy and sometimes completely taking over their bodies which is made possible by their ability to use all sorts of magic. Their jealousy regarding our immortality makes them resentful against vampires especially, though they do not react kindly to any creatures at all. At present they are nearly extinct because of obvious reasons. Their fire magic especially still remains a threat to vampires regardless of their small numbers now though."

Trying to absorb as much information as possible I only nod letting her know she can continue.

"Next to the fae there is only one other creature which remains a threat to us: werewolves.

Werewolves, or you might also call them children of the moon, are nearly extinct nowadays. Nevertheless, an encounter with one always ends deadly one way or another. Their strength surpasses even our own and their bite has the potential to incapacitate a vampire immediately."

I hold up a hand stopping her explanation. "Why would a werewolf bite knock a vampire out? You're invulnerable, right?"

Jane nods her head approvingly. "Yes, theoretically there is nearly nothing capable of injuring one of our own, however a werewolf bite works in a way similar to a vampire's.

Both inject a specific type of venom into the victim's body. The difference is though that whereas vampire venom stops cell division completely, werewolf venom speeds it up resulting in their superior strength and ability to heal very quickly.

If werewolf venom is induced into a vampire's body, it is unable to speed up anything because any proliferation has already stopped. Instead it focuses on the body's last 'weak spot': the brain. While it cannot actually 'restart' cell division, the toxic is able to create something like an illusion of it. It's extremely painful and renders the vampire completely helpless making them an easy target. If they are not killed in this situation, it will lead to the vampire becoming insane because of the continued exposure to extreme pain and they will ultimately have to be killed."

The next minutes are spent in silence. I am trying to process everything while Jane is probably waiting for me to freak out.

I take her hand and squeeze it trying to assure her – and myself really – that I would never – could never reject her because of something she has no control over.

"So how can it create the illusion of pain? I mean, is that really possible?"

Jane lightly squeezes back and nods thoughtfully.

"No one really knows how it works. That makes it all the more dangerous I'm afraid. It is some sort of mental ability like Aro or I have. It is truly astounding though that it works through a substance. It is still unclear as well if the biting werewolf has any control over the process or if it can establish some sort of mental connection to the vampire through which the pain is induced."

"So what can you do?" I say changing the subject to a lighter note.

"What do you mean, Isabella?"

"Well, you said you also have a mental ability. I want to know what it is!"

My blonde haired angel chuckles lowly but at the same time something like wariness enters her crimson eyes.

"How fitting that we would discuss it in this particular situation.

I can also create the illusion of pain."

 **~Jane's POV~**

Trying not to look directly into Isabella's eyes I await her reaction.

 _Caring about someone's opinion is really more stressful than I imagined._

We sit in silence for a few tense seconds then I hear her starting to chuckle.

Quickly I raise my head up to meet her eyes. I expect to find fear or at least apprehension in her expression but instead I only find mild amusement and affection.

"That's fine. I like everything about you, Jane, so it's really not that big of a deal." She shrugs.

Momentarily at a loss for words I only watch as Isabella gets off the chair we've been occupying this whole time and wanders through the library looking at various books and paintings.

"So what else do you want me to know? Or can we have some fun now?"

 _Fun?_

Trying to figure out her angle I also get up and follow her between two book shelves. There she stands already waiting for my arrival and slings her arms around my shoulders bringing me closer towards her.

Our faces are only inches apart now.

We slowly begin to reduce the remaining distance between us.

 _So she means **that** kind of fun._


	7. Chapter 7

_I promised an update, didn't I? I'm PRETTY late so I apologize (again) but I am alive (if anyone was wondering)...  
Thank you, as always, for your patience. I know my updating schedule is highly irregular and new chapters are very far apart but real life rarely leaves me with any free time to spare._

 _I'm grateful for any suggestions, ideas, criticism or anything else really you want to get off your chest._

 _Now please enjoy._

 _On a side note: This is not proofread so I'm sorry about any mistakes you will probably find._

 **~Jane's POV~**

 _Isabella, we are destined to spend eternity with each other._ _She will freak out if I tell her that._

There doesn't seem to be a good way to break this gently to her either. I sigh and put a strand of hair back behind my ear.  
Isabella is still reducing the distance between us inch by inch. Her delicious scent envelops my whole body and there is nothing left in the room but _her_. Still, I shouldn't pursue anything with the brunette until she is informed about everything and can make a final decision regarding her future, our future.

I try to take a deep breath to calm myself and fight the nearly overwhelming urge to – finally – claim Isabella as my own.

My mate's delicious scent immediately fills my nose making me softly purr involuntarily. Isabella is now even closer; her nose almost touching mine. It would be so easy to close the remaining inches between us…

"You are my mate, Isabella!" I almost spit the words in her face. _Why am I not able to be calm around her?_

The human's movements suddenly stop. Where there were smiles and giggles just moments ago, there is only silence now. Her eyes have widened almost comically and she just stares at me. Unsure of what to do, my eyes remain locked with her intense gaze as I anxiously await her reaction to my confession.

Seconds stretch to minutes and then hours, centuries even; at least that's how Isabella's continued muteness starts to feel.

Finally she opens her mouth again, obviously still searching for the right words. Several long moments pass.

"Are you- are you serious?"

That answer was not one I expected. Repulsion, yes; fear, absolutely; but certainly not a need for clarification. Angry at her but mostly myself for not breaching the subject in a more gentle matter I step away from her and put my arms around my stomach.

"Of course, I am serious, Isabella. I would not joke about a matter as grave as this."

I see it coming then; of course, I do. Her reaction surprises me nonetheless.

A soft pair of lips presses against mine and with that a deep sense of calmness washes over me. There is no place left for anger or any other negative emotion. It's just her. Her smell, her lips, her whole body and soul.  
I don't know how long we stay like this; lost to the world but more importantly lost in each other but Isabella's need to breath eventually forces us apart.

"So…" The brunette takes my hand and grins. "What does this whole 'mate'-thing mean exactly?" A sudden laugh escapes my lips and I can't do anything but to smile back, squeezing her hand softly.

"Whatever am I going to do with you, Isabella?" Another sweet kiss is pressed to my cheek.  
"Love me forever?"  
"…That I can do."

 **~Bella's POV~**

A knock on the door interrupts the peaceful silence. Disappointed I slowly untangle myself from Jane's embrace.  
Beside me the blonde lets out an irritated huff and makes her way to the door. It seems we're both not keen on ending our moment together.

Passing the old wooden bookshelves on my way to the library door – because, of course, being separated from my Jane for any prolonged time is simply not acceptable – I can hear two voices arguing.

"What is it?" – "Woah, what's gotten you in such a bad mood, Jane?"  
Demetri.  
I'm still torn between being annoyed about the interruption and happy to see the tall vampire again when I step forward to greet him.

"Bella!" He bows dramatically. I can't help but to giggle at his silly antics. "What a lovely surprise. I would have _never_ guessed, I'd see you here!"

Jane lets out an exasperated sigh, clearly annoyed by his antics.

"My, you look quite disheveled. I hope dear Jane here didn't cause you any trouble. You know, if you ever get tired of her mood swings…"  
The blonde vampire growls at that – clearly irritated – and steps next to me, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"What do you want, Demetri?" His red eyes twinkle in amusement, seemingly not affected by Jane's growing anger at all.

"I see you've reached a new … stage in your relationship apparently. I'm so happy for you Jane. Maybe you'll stop being such a…" I quickly step in before things have a chance to escalate even further.

"Why don't you tell us what you're here for, Demetri. Not that I'm not happy to see you. How's everything going? Any missions or something?"

For good measure I also press a bit further into Jane's side, her hold on me reflexively tightening while her body relaxes.

"Ah yes, of course. Pardon my wandering thoughts. We – well Heidi really – has prepared human food for you. If you're hungry, now would be a good time to eat."

 _\- Time Skip -_

Dinner (or breakfast really since it's actually bright early in the morning) is a fairly pleasant event. Jane and Demetri both accompany me even though my mate seems less than pleased by the dark skinned vampires continued presence.

Heidi – a fairly tall vampire with mahogany colored hair and one of the prettiest smiles I've ever seen – also joins us and introduces herself as the provisioner of Volturi castle, followed by a lengthy monologue on how she managed to organize food for ' _our little human'_.Though I really try to stay focused my eyes sooner or later always find their way back to Jane. Eyes locked we share small smiles and little touches all throughout dinner and after when we're summoned to the throne room again.  
Though I really try to stay focused my eyes sooner or later always find their way back to Jane. Eyes locked we share small smiles and little touches all throughout dinner and after when we're summoned to the throne room again.

"Ah, Bella. We have awaited your return eagerly."  
Jane takes a short bow next to me. Standing in front of the vampire kings I feel as awkward and misplaced as I did yesterday when I first met them.  
"Hi. Nice to see you again as well, I guess."Aro musters me for a short time before his red eyes find Jane and he beckons her to move towards him. Reluctantly the blonde moves from her place by my side and approaches him letting my hand she tightly clutched up to this point go after another gentle squeeze.v

A few uncomfortable – at least for me – seconds later the vampire king releases Jane's hand and turns towards me, eyes twinkling in silent amusement.  
"I see. It seems we have all made some noteworthy decisions today, dear Bella."

Aro takes a moment to let his gaze wander across the room, seemingly scanning the faces of every other vampire, guards as well as the other leaders of the Volturi clan.  
Then he takes a deep – probably unnecessary – breath and continues with what I fear will be a uselessly long speech.

"My dear friends, no, rather my dear family, yesterday we were graced by the presence of this lovely human being", he points at me shortly and carries on. "We dared not to hope but she is in fact our Jane's long and anxiously awaited mate."  
I feel myself starting to blush and grow fidgety, every present vampire's gaze lasting heavily on my body. Trying to avoid all the stares I nearly miss Jane reappearing on my side and taking my hand softy squeezing it. My focus is immediately drawn to her addicting presence.

A tiny smirk makes its way on her face as she notices my staring. I want to feel at least a bit embarrassed but I can't seem to care about being caught studying her angelic features … again.

"… and it very much seems like this absolutely delightful human has taken a liking to our fiercest of guards as well and has accepted her as a partner and especially a mate."  
I try to concentrate, I really do but Jane's fingers playing with mine occasionally running up and down my arm are just too distracting. _What could that old man have to say anyway?_

"… that's why it is of no wonder that my dear friends, Marcus and Caius, and I have decided to not prolong matters any further. Dear Bella, please step forward. We will begin with the changing ceremony right now."

My head whips up in Aro's direction. "Wait, what?" _Great, me, can you sound any dumber?  
_ The vampire's smile turns indulgent. "How else would you spend eternity with your sweetheart? The danger this world poses to you humans cannot take away Jane's happiness, don't you think?" His smile fades for a second but returns even brighter "and I for one can simply not contain myself thinking about what gifts you might possess, my dear."

Ah, there we go. Of course, the blonde's happiness isn't the only thing he's concerned about. But it's not like that's a surprise.  
Though I can't help but agree that even the thought of spending another minute apart from Jane doesn't sound very appealing, let alone me dying and leaving her behind.

Before I can voice my agreement Jane decides to speak up after giving me another supportive hand squeeze. "Master, I understand, that Isabella needs to be turned in order for us to properly bonded and for her to accept me fully as her mate" _What is THAT supposed to mean now?  
_ "...but the fact remains that we have only known each other for a very short period of time. I wouldn't want to put her on the spot, so to speak, or force her to do something she is not entirely comfortable with" She pointedly looks straight ahead while saying that, never once making eye contact.

 _I can't decide if that's ridiculously sweet (by Jane's standards anyway) or just plain stupid. How would she get the idea I'm not comfortable with her. I practically threw myself at her earlier._

Before I can assure my _mate_ that I would very much like to be turned and start our new life together the massive door behind us flies open banging loudly on the wall. _That probably left a dent behind._

In the next moment I'm between Jane and the door shielded from whatever might appear. I can feel more than I can sense her low growling at what she sees.  
A look behind me confirms that every other guard has taken a place in a protective circle around Aro, Marcus, Caius and their significant others.

I can't ignore the fear coursing through my body at the thought of something or someone attacking Jane, maybe even hurting her but a tiny part of me is actually a bit relieved that I wouldn't have to bare my feelings in room full of strangers, lethal vampires on top of that – especially since I don't really have any reason to trust most of them yet.

"Bella!" My breath hitches. I know that voice. "Edward?"  
I look over Jane's small frame to see not only the bronze haired vampire but the rest of the Cullen family as well.  
Jane stiffens in front of me. _Shit. I wanted to keep my relationship with the Cullens a secret. Maybe I can still…_

"Isabella, you might want to explain your correlation with the Cullen family." The blonde's voice didn't leave much room for arguments. She doesn't give up her protective position in front of me though and doesn't turn to look back at me.

Yet again before I can open my mouth to answer Edward starts talking again: "Bella, we came to take you home. It's time you leave this place. There's nothing her for you."

My gaze wanders over the rest of the family. Alice's eyes lock with mine. I can see her reluctance but she gives me an almost pleading look begging me to agree with her brother.

The other guards start to move closer towards my friends obviously readying themselves for an attack, Jane starts to growl menacingly again crouching into a fighting stance.  
Before things can escalate any further I move next to my mate and respond: "I…"


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, dear readers! What is that? An update without a year in between? Obviously Fake-News! ..._

 _As always thank you for every review, favorite and follow. They do encourage me to continue writing so don't hesitate to contact me however you want._

 _All mistakes are, of course, mine._

 _-The following rant continues very minor spoilers for this story so if you want to be completely surprised I suggest you skip the rest of the author's note-_

 _As some of you might (or might not) have been wondering: No, Jane's and Bella's relationship will not be the main "problem" (or whatever you want to call it) of this story, neither will some huge conflict between the Cullens and the Volturi occur (interesting as that may be; but there might be a little squabble here and there). Jane may seem hostile but that's just how she is especially concerning her close relationships.  
I hope to introduce the main issue after Bella is turned and her relationship with Jane is a bit more secure.  
There are many great stories out there which deal with the aforementioned topics so I wanted to do something a bit different. Needless to say you totally should check those other stories out because they really are amazing._

 _Now please enjoy._

 **~Jane's POV~**

"I…" Isabella pauses clearly unsure how she should continue.  
Not that I care much about – at the moment at least – how she apparently knows that mud haired rabbit munching shame of a vampire.  
After he announced his intention of taking _my_ mate away from us, from _me,_ I won't hesitate to kill him if he takes one more step towards her.

My steely gaze fixes on his tense body. A cruel smile plays on my lips. _Pain!  
_ Cullen immediately clutches his head and falls on his knees. A small whimper escapes his lips and my smirk widens just a fraction. _No one will take her from me._

The rest of his family crowds around the bunny muncher asking him what's wrong. Only the short, black haired girl continues to stare at Isabella clearly unfazed by the events going on around her.

"Jane, _please, y_ ou have to stop it!" Isabella grabs my arm from behind. I can't help but to almost involuntarily relax a bit under her touch. _She's here and safe – with me.  
_ Still unwilling to break my stare away from Cullen I finally look up after she moves herself in front of me lifting my face to make her eyes connect with mine.

I expect the brunette to lecture me about my behavior, but she doesn't. Although she tries to look stern her eyes twinkle with light amusement and a small smile plays around her lips. Suddenly she presses a light kiss to my temple and slings her arm around me.  
I huff in amazement at her sudden antics and let myself be pressed close to her, fighting stance forgotten.

Only then do I notice that the room has gone completely silent. Everyone is watching us.  
Cullen is still on the ground slack-jawed. His gaze wanders from me to Isabella and back again.  
I can't help but to puff out my chest a bit, proud of my mate openly accepting me.

"Charlisle! What a surprise. I can't say we have expected you" My master's voice sounds loudly through the throne room. "And you have brought your family! How long it has been, Alice" He nods at the short vampire who refused to break eye contact with my mate earlier.  
Now she just straightens up and throws a presumably charming smile in Aro's direction.

 _The pixie must be that girl, my masters want for their collection. Unique gifts always fascinated them, especially if they are useful. There have been many nights spent discussing how they can acquire the vampire that's able to see the future. Maybe now that chance has come._

The blonde man – Charlisle Cullen – steps forward and indicates a short bow. Meanwhile the rest of his clan help bunny muncher to his feet.  
My continued glare obviously makes him uneasy but I don't try to incapacitate him again – yet.

"And I do apologize for our sudden appearance, dear friend, but my family and I simply had to talk to Bella."

My head turns to look at said girl, eyebrow raised. _Why did she lie to me and more importantly, what else does she hide?_

My mate throws me guilty look noticing my reproachful facial expression.

"Oh? We didn't know you are acquainted. Telling us must have slipped dear Bella's mind" A dangerous edge has entered Aro's voice. Just like that the situation got tense yet again. Nobody knows what to say. Everyone is staring either at the Cullens, our master or Bella and me.

"Well, they are like my family, so I obviously wanted to wait a bit before I introduced you guys. You know, with Jane and me only getting to know each other…" Isabella trails off because she notices that no one believes her.

"I'm sure you had your reasons, dear Bella, but the fact remains that your ' _family'_ broke one of our laws. Now I ask you, how do you think, we – the vampires' only enforcer of these rules – are to handle such a blatant disregard of them?"

Isabella takes a sharp breath. Her arm tightens around mine and she begs with her eyes for me to intervene.

Trying to evade her stares proofs to be impossible. I sigh. On one hand I can't be bothered to care even remotely for the Cullen clan, on the other hand my mate's pleading eyes are very hard to ignore.

"Master, if I may suggest, you could hear them out before you make any decisions."

The brunette nods her head in agreement almost violently next to me. Aro musters me contemplatively. On the edge of my vision I can see my brother Alec watching me curiously. I don't think he has ever seen me not immediately agreeing with whatever our masters wished to do.

"Very well then. Speak your mind, Charlisle. Why have you come here today and why did you reveal our race to a human?"  
The oldest Cullen takes a moment to compose himself, probably thinking about how he can put his arguments as convincingly as possible.

"Bella was quite perceptive, when we met her back in Forks. I don't think we could have hidden our true nature from her any longer than we did. Especially since she became fast friends with Alice." He points at the elfish girl.

 _Cullen is trying to appeal to Aro mentioning a close relationship with someone he wants in his ranks. Very clever indeed. If she gets too close to my mate I won't hesitate to kill her though, fortune telling or no._

"She also told us about her early encounter with her mate. We figured we can help her out. Bella would sooner or later find out about our race anyway if she is mated to one of us. In the end everything worked out quite splendidly, don't you think, Aro?"

"That doesn't quite explain, why you are here now though, old friend"

"We obviously missed Bella. You probably know by now that she is delightful to be around, and she is, as she has already mentioned, like family to us."

-Time Skip-

In the end everything turns out much less violent than probably every single vampire in the throne room expected.

Despite (probably) having serious doubts about the Cullen leader's claims to come to Italy because they just miss my mate that much Aro accepts his explanation and doesn't seem to adamant about executing proper punishment for transgression of our laws.

After seeing Isabella's reaction to a potential penance, the old vampire likely figures it's not worth the trouble of angering a – hopefully – soon to be addition to the Volturi clan with a gift that has yet to be further determined and by extension her mate.

But that doesn't mean that they can just wander off with my mate without any objections. Even though they claim to have important business to talk about or catching up or something the Cullens have not uttered a single relevant word since they've been escorted to one of the castle's sitting areas with various couches of different sizes and colors arranged in the center of the room.

Isabella is sitting next to me, her hand tucked in mine, while the rest of her body is pressed close to me.

"Don't you have something to say? Now that you have got your precious family member close to you again?" I make my voice sound unemotional, almost bored but there is still a hard edge to remind them of their place within our walls.

"A moment of privacy seems too much to ask with you, does it?" Bunny muncher's voice cuts through the silence that followed my questions.

My agitation quickly spikes yet again watching the overconfident look on his face seemingly forgetting how I had him on his knees mere minutes ago.

"For you as well apparently since you felt the need to storm into a private meeting – uninvited and unwanted – concerning matters none of your concern."

The others shuffle uncomfortably in their seats. Isabella puts a soothing hand on my shoulder silently asking me to calm down. I don't continue with my angry rant but the death glare should answer his questions about being alone with my mate.

"Jane, why don't you get me something to eat? I'm starved!" My head whips around to look at Isabella disbelievingly. How can she even assume that I'd leave her alone with _them.  
_ "Absolutely not. We can go together but I won't leave you here."

Slowly she turns to fully face me. I can feel her so called family watching our every move, silently judging us.

My mate moves to get up, taking my hand again and tucking on it, urging me to come with her to the other side of the room even though it does nothing to prevent other vampires from hearing our conversation. I allow it nevertheless.

"Ten minutes, Jane. I want to properly catch up with them." I open my mouth to disagree with her, but she interrupts me. "No, I can't do that with you here. They are clearly too scared to talk right now" Isabella sends a light smirk and a wink my way trying to convince me to leave. I don't want to but I can feel my resolve faltering.

"You won't be gone long and if they try to take me with them" a low growl escapes my lips at that "I'll be kicking and screaming the whole time clawing my way back to you, okay?"

In the end that argument doesn't last long. Isabella – clearly as usually from now on – got her way and I'm off to talk with the kings about this _clan problem_ but not without telling Alec to position himself close to the door in case bunny muncher gets up to something.  
My brother only nods in understanding slinking away to be as inconspicuous as possible.

I linger in front of the door for a while after that. Despite feeling a bit bad for listening in against my mate's explicit wishes I don't bother with a bad conscience for long.

Except they talk about _nothing_ even remotely interesting. "The weather has been rainy as usual in Forks, Bella" – "You missed our last baseball game, Bella"  
Of course, I don't believe this charade. I just don't know what their reason for storming the castle could be that Isabella is so unwilling to share with me – her mate. And why she bothered to hide her affiliation with the Cullens to begin with. _What else does she hide from me_? Doubt settles deep in my bones.

At last I turn around and head back towards the throne room.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi!_

 _Sorry as always for taking so long to update._

 _Unsignificant rant incoming: I actually continued to write for my other "project" (calling it a story isn't quite justified just yet). I had a story line all planned out but then I scratched it because I thought I had -the- idea. It seemed super interesting at the time (and it still is... I think) but it messes a bit with the actual real life time line. At first that didn't really bother me but then I realized just how much I would have to move events either into the future or the past. Long story short I don't want to mess up history more than I already do in that Jane/Bella project. Soo... I scratched that as well. Now I'm unsure if I should just continue with the old storyline or think of something completely different... So I gotta think about that some more._

 _ANYWAY: That's way this update took me this long to post._

 _This is quite an important chapter because it may or may not set the tone for future events._

 _Enjoy. Feel free to PM me or leave a review and tell me what you think._

 _All mistakes are mine - as always._

 **~Bella's POV~**

I can still feel her eyes on me long after Jane shut the door behind her. This must seem like the ultimate betrayal to her, but I have to listen to what Alice and the rest have to say.

They wouldn't risk coming here if it wasn't something important.

A few minutes after Jane left though, everyone but Edward and Alice also get up and make their way towards the door.

My eyebrows crinkle in confusion. "Wha- Where are you going? I thought this is important!"

The vampires just give me half apologetic, half encouraging smiles. A soft click sounds through the room as the door shuts behind them.

For a minute or two no one dares to disrupt the silence.

Alice and Edward are clearly thinking about how to start explaining their sudden visit. _Or at least they better be._

I raise an eyebrow expectantly, crossing my arms and leaning back on the sofa. Finally Edwards sighs and runs his right hand through his bronze-colored hair.

"Bella, look, I know you think you've found your mate in that blonde bi-" Noticing my angered look and the slight huff that escapes my lips as I ready myself to leap to Jane's defense, the vampire quickly corrects himself. "I mean, in Jane. But we really, genuinely care about you. We want what's best for you. _I_ want what's best for you. Living here with the Volturi isn't going to make you happy, Bella. It's dangerous. You have to come home with me."

 _That's why they're here? They don't like Jane? Or rather the whole Volturi clan?_

 _No, that can't be everything. Edward might be conceited enough to believe I would come home with him if he only asks but the others can't be that blinded._

I straighten myself. This is going to be a difficult conversation for both Edward and I apparently.

"Look, I appreciate your concern but..." Before I can continue laying out all the reasons why living with Jane could never be something I'd regret, Alice interrupts me holding up a small hand. Her black hair bops softly back and forth as she shakes her head clearly frustrated about something.

"No, no, Bella. This isn't what this is about!" She then throws an annoyed look at Edward. "Just… let me talk, okay? Think about out priorities again while you listen."

Alice turns back to me and gives me a small smile. I've really missed her these… two days I've already been here.

"It's good to see you, Bella. You kind of seem to glow actually." Her grin turns teasing. I can feel a small blush making its way across my face. Happily thinking about crimson eyes and beautiful blonde hair I need a few moments to be able to focus on our conversation again.

"What have you seen, Alice? I know it must be serious. Where did the others go?"

I want to ask about another thousand questions, but Alice effectively stops the incoming flood of sentences by grabbing my hands and squeezing them reassuringly.

"The others went on a little walk together, out of earshot specifically."

My eyebrows knit in confusion. _Why should they go somewhere they can't hear us on purpose?_

Just then something Jane said trickles into my mind. Realization dawns on my face. _Aro knows everything you ever thought about just by touching you. She doesn't want the Volturi to know what we talk about._

My gaze flitters to Edward at that. Alice seems to notice my look and starts explaining. "Edward already knows. I couldn't exactly keep it a secret from him for obvious reasons."

"Why wouldn't Aro just read his mind then? That seems like the most logical choice anyway."

Edward snorts and leans back on the couch. "Yes, that _is_ a good question. We hoped you could help with that. Seeing as they haven't insisted on reading my mind yet – or anyone's for that matter – you did a pretty good job so far."

"Are you kidding me? What am I supposed to tell them? These old guys don't really seem like the type to listen to the human they've met twice so far. Especially since they definitely know that something's up with you dragging me away from Jane to 'catch up'."

 _Jane…_ I miss her. We've only been parted a short while, but my body seems to long for whenever we're not close. _How am I going to explain this to her?_

Another brush of Alice's hand takes me back to the present before my thoughts are completely consumed by my mate.

"We can figure that out later. Now you have to listen to me, Bella."

Her eyes seem to bore into mine almost pleadingly. Whatever it is it has the black-haired vampire really worried. A feeling of dread wells up inside of me but also warmth. _The Cullens are genuinely concerned. Maybe I **am** part of their family._

"In my vision you decided to let Jane turn you. They… the Volturi uhm… everyone was really considerate- it was pretty intimate and sweet. You looked happy."

My confusion only grows. _Are they here to be part of that? But that doesn't justify storming the castle like this._

"Bella, you can't let that happen!" Alice's voice turns urgent, pleading, desperate. "You can't let her turn you. Something bad will happen. Leaving here is the only chance to prevent that."

Horror makes its way onto my face. The idea of never being able to be a true mate to my blonde vampire…

I shake my head vehemently. "Alice, I know I might not be ready for it right now, but you can't be seriously suggesting that I leave her. I won't do that – not after years of searching." I take a moment to further contemplate. "And she won't let you take me away either. No, Alice, I love and trust you but that's not an option."

Everyone is silent. Alice and Edward seem to be frozen, unmoving, not breathing, not blinking – like two statues out of a Greek museum.

"What horrible thing _is_ going to happen, Alice? Why can't Jane and I protect each other? We're both strong after the transformation."

The tiny vampire just shrugs. "You don't understand. There is no 'after the turning'. You just… vanish."

"What do you mean 'vanish'?"

"I don't think you'll transform into a vampire, Bella."

 **~Jane's POV~**

 _Stupid bunny munchers._ I grumble silently. _They won't take her. They won't convince her to go with them. She's my mate. She can't live without me._

Not for the first time I contemplate how strongly Isabella is able to feel the bond connecting us. She is still a human. Maybe she _can_ live without me.

"Tsk… I will pull his pathetic teeth next time I'll see him. He doesn't need them anyway."

I knock more forcefully than I originally intended on the throne room's door and a loud boom sounds across the otherwise empty hallways.

As usual I don't wait until something can be heard from the other side but enter immediately coming face to face with my masters.

"Jane! We didn't expect to see you so soon. Where are our… guests and your dear Bella?"

I grit my teeth in anger though at the same time try to keep most of the feeling away from my voice.

"They wanted a… private moment to 'catch up', master. I left Alec in front of the room."

The three kings exchange glances with each other ultimately turning their attention back to me one by one.

There is no one else in the room. Typically, there would be at least half a dozen guards positioned throughout it but apparently my masters don't bother with keeping up that kind of appearances right now.

"Jane, there is something you must know." I straighten myself and nod attentively. Normally they wouldn't inform single guards about recent developments, but rather organize a meeting with a task group or every vampire in the castle, so whatever it is has to be related to my mate.

"You are already aware of our continued search for the last children of the moon. There are several packs still scattered around the world, most of them centered in the American continent though." I nod. My brother and I get regularly tasked with eliminating another pack or lone wolves.

"Recent reports show that there have been sightings in Italy."

"Where?"

"Near Florence and their tracks get closer. We cannot determine their numbers yet but it can be assumed there is a significant amount of members in this pack, maybe even an alliance between several."

Aro looks me sharp in the eye. All traces of his normal mirth and shenanigans are gone. Only the face of a stoic leader remains.

"We think it most… curious that the Cullens would arrive at a time like this – under such an unbelievable ruse no less."

"You think, they arrived here to lead an attack against us? With werewolves?"

Caius and Aro nod. Marcus looks a bit unsure but doesn't speak up or give any other indication about his disbelieve or lack thereof.

"Indeed. It sounds quite ridiculous, doesn't it? But Charlisle always despised our way of living, always making his anger and disappointment known. The mind reader boy wants Bella to be his mate, but he knows you would never let her go. They have always sympathized with wolf-creatures, be that shape-shifters or actual werewolves.

"Why don't you just read Charlisle's mind? Or the mind reader's?"

Aro looks thoughtful for a moment but ultimately shakes his head. "No, we thought about that as well. But right now, we have an advantage with them assuming we don't know about their plans."

A sick realization comes to the forefront of my mind. "Do you- do you think Isabella knows about this?"

All three kings are silent for a moment. At last Marcus speaks up. "I don't think so. You're her mate, Jane, and she is unwilling to harm you in any way. Her feelings for you – the bond between you – both of those are real. I can see that much. She seems suspicious but most of it stems from her need to protect her friends."

I only voice my agreement but at the same time can't shake the sliver of doubt that has manifested itself within me.

"What do you want me to do then? Shall I bring them here for execution?"


End file.
